Maelstrom: Sunlight and Cherry Blossoms
by Toroka25
Summary: Naruto has some serious girl problems, because the two most beautiful girls in his class are aiming to win his heart. What is a genius, who has never been shown any form of love before, supposed to do? NaruHinaSaku, Menma/Oc?
1. Fight For Justice

**Author's Note**: Hey Everyone, Toroka here, and to be honest I never thought I'd actually be doing another Naruto Fanfiction ever since "Outfoxed: Twice Over" became such a royal screw up. But here I am, taking a second try at a Naruto Fanfiction. The Poll I had posted and mentioned in Kamen Rider Gadget was stuck in a tie between this and "The Scent of her Perfume" so I had to make an executive decision with the aid of a friend, Wolfflight of ShadowClan, and a couple of coins, and we had decided that this Fanfiction will be the one I work on. I'm sorry for all of those that voted, but I also thank you for taking your time to decide which of the fanfictions you wished to see! So to thank you all, I will be incorporating a few key elements from "In the Heat of the Moment" and "The Scent of her Perfume":

From "The Scent of her Perfume" I will be implementing the idea that Naruto's clan has a Kekkei Genkai that allows them to know the idiosyncrasies of Fuinjutsu, Juinjutsu, and Kekkei Ninjutsu, to the point they can even recreate Nature Transformation based Kekkei Genkai and their techniques, so long as a few important conditions are met before hand. I will explain these later.

From "In the Heat of the Moment", I have decided that Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura share this Kekkei Genkai, as for how they have this Kekkei Genkai, I am just going to say that pink is a good shade of red, same with Lavender being a nice shade of Violet (If any of you know Kushina's canon traits, I am sure you can guess where I am going with this)

I will be bringing in an OC based off of Naruto's Alternate Self, Menma Uzumaki, from Tenten's Infinite Tsukuyomi and the Road to Ninja Movie, though I will be making some adjustments! And if you guys have an idea on who I should pair him up with, please let me know! He will be 13 during the first few chapters, and when we get to Naruto's graduation, he will be 18. Also Uzushio and the Uzumaki Clan will have survived the invasion that was supposed to destroy it.

One last thing before I begin, If you guys leave me more than one suggestion for Menma's girl(s) that move are beyond 2, I will make another poll to decide which two I will pair him up with. Also, if you want to introduce an Oc as an Uzushio Ninja, contact me via PM and we will discuss possible placement in this fanfiction. Oh and I'm going to name each of the chapters after a song, the titles of which I think will give you an idea of the chapter's contents, and if you want to look up the songs, I'll give you the name of the show I got it from and the artist who sings it!

**Update 2/15/2020**: I rewrote and extended the chapter quite a bit in comparison to last time, so I could get everything I wanted to do out of the way. So to contextualize, I will be having the basic formula, on the regular, have it that the first section of each chapter will be NaruPairing romance, the remaining sections will be a mix of story elements, while the final section will be a purely Menma-focused Section, and it will be either a romance section poll on my profile page depending, or it will be him either training Naruto, or some other thing that focuses purely on Menma!

Anyway, I think that is enough out of me for now, remember to Favorite, Watch, and Review, and I'll catch you on the Flipside! DATTEYARO!

Prologue Part 1: Fight for Justice

Sakura Haruno, a girl of eight years old cries as a group of girls surround her, laughing at her, "Ha! Such a huge forehead! It's so ugly, no boy would find you attractive!" The Leader of this group of bullies says, laughing at Sakura, her friends joining in. Sakura sheds tears quietly as she just sits there and takes the insults to her appearance. The girls laugh at her as Sakura begins to curl up into a ball, but that is when suddenly one of the girls yelps from pain.

"Who threw that!?" One of the girls asks, holding her head, finding a stick had hit her, a pretty big one too! That is when the girls all look around and see somebody walking towards them, a boy with straight red hair, deep blue eyes glaring at them, and the girls look in fear as he approaches them. "N-Naruto…!"

"Is this how you civilians treat each other? Picking on people weaker than you?" Naruto asks, glaring at them, then begins to pop his knuckles threateningly. Sakura looks at the boy, shocked, seeing how his hair spikes up on it's own, almost in a threatening manner.

"Ha! You wouldn't hit a girl! You're too nice of a guy!" The leader says, smiling arrogantly.

"In any other circumstance… You'd be right… But right now, I don't see a girl in front of me…" He says, glaring at the leader of the bullies. "All I see are a pair of bullies who need their asses handed to them!" Naruto growls as he charges forward and begins pummeling the girls into the equivalent of smashed tomatoes, ruining their "beautiful" faces. Once the girls are defeated, Naruto calms and looks towards Sakura, who looks at him nervously, "Are you alright?" Sakura nods, in which Naruto gently offers her a hand, the girl looking at the red haired boy, baffled. He was just so violent and savage just a few moments ago, but now, it's like he's a completely different person. However, Sakura slowly raises her hand and gently takes it, in which the boy helps her stand up.

"Wh-Who are you?" Sakura asks.

"Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be Hokage someday!" Naruto says, smiling proudly. Sakura looks at him and just giggles, causing Naruto to look at her baffled.

"If we have a boy like you as Hokage, who stands up for people less fortunate than himself, I think the Village will be in good hands!" Sakura says, smiling, to which Naruto returns the smile. Unbeknownst to them, a man with hair like that of a cherry blossom had seen the entire thing, and was about to step in when Naruto did, and saved the poor girl, stunning the man, who looks at the boy with a respectful smile. Naruto smiles as he looks at the girl, but then looks at his watch, and looks startled!

"Oh crap! I'm late!" Naruto says, "I'll see you later! Bye!"

"W-wait!" Sakura says, to which Naruto stops and looks at her. "M-My name is Haruno Sakura! Thank you very much!" Sakura bows to him to which the redhead smirks at her gratitude.

"Later!" Naruto says, smiling, heading out, being surprisingly fast for a boy of only 8 years old. Rushing through the streets as fast as he can, Naruto turns a corner and then sees a group of boys who have surrounded a girl, one with short blue hair, and though he can't see her, he can tell from the comments they are making she is of the Hyuga clan.

"Well Byakugan Monster!? Apologize for spilling my ice cream!" One of the boys, a large and rotund boy, says, snarling angrily.

"I-I'm sorry…!" Hinata says, her voice barely a squeak, while shedding tears.

"LOUDER!"

"I-I'm sorry…!" Hinata says, crying.

"LOU-OWWW!" The leader shouts, only for something hard to hit the back of his head, to which he turns around to see a trashcan lid had been tossed at him. "WHO DID THAT!?"

"I did…" Naruto says, rounding the corner, and the boys immediately become terrified. "Didn't I tell you not to bully anyone else?"

"H-Hey! I-I have good reason this time! She bumped into me and spilled my ice cream, I had saved up my allowance to pay for that!" The Rotund Boy says, looking at Naruto, terror gripping his voice.

"Still no excuse to bring a cute girl to tears!" Naruto says, to which he then starts making steps towards the boys, "And when a girl cries, I get mad!"

"Get him!" The rotund boy tells his friends.

"Sorry! You're on your own!" His friends say, the two of them running like cowards, only for Naruto to vanish and knock them out with punches to the gut, then he looks to the fat boy.

"P-Please! Spare me!" The fat boy shouts, screaming in terror, only for a chain to wrap around him. "No! Please! SHOW MERCY!"

"GET OVER HERE!" Naruto shouts, pulling on the chain, with rage in his voice, then preparing his arm as he takes a stance. The boy is yanked towards the redhead, only for Naruto to kneel down and bring his fist into an uppercut to the boy's jaw, knocking the kid out cold. Naruto snorts loudly and angrily, then he calms down and turns to the girl, who looks at him with her beautiful lavender colored eyes, shocked at how easily he took care of those boys. "Are you alright?" Naruto asks as he approaches her, looking at her from different angles. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"N-no…" Hinata says, looking at him, and notices that there is a scent coming from his hair, like that of cinnamon, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. "Who… Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto says, "I'm going to be Hokage someday!" Naruto says, smiling at her. "What would your name be?"

"M-My name is… Hyuga Hinata…! Th-Thank you very much!" Hinata says, bowing to him.

"Hey, it's no trouble!" Naruto says.

"Hinata-sama!" A voice calls out to her, worried, to which Ko makes his presence known, turning to see Naruto, talking to Hinata, who turns to Ko. Said Hyuga Branch Family Member activates his Byakugan and charges at Naruto, his palm raised to attack him, only for Naruto to see the attack coming and grab Hinata, pulling her out of the way. The two of them land off to the side, in which Naruto then jumps in front of Hinata and holds out his arms, fingers bent backwards as he glares at the Hyuga, who takes his stance.

"Why did you attack her!?" Naruto shouts, glaring at the Hyuga, who looks at him, puzzled.

"What!?" Ko asks, "Why would I attack Hinata-sama!?"

"You came at her with intent to kill! I could smell your bloodlust from a mile away!" Naruto says, glaring at the man, his teeth slowly becoming more and more pronounced, his nails slowly becoming elongated and sharp, and a chain flows out of the end of Naruto's spine, rattling loudly and almost angrily, like that of the tail of a rattlesnake. "I won't let you hurt her!"

'He thought the attack meant for him was aimed at Hinata-sama?' Ko thinks, then lowers his hands, realizing how badly it looked, and his Byakugan also picks up on several pressences watching him from the shadows, but unbeknownst to him, he has missed one, who needs just one good reason to kill, he wants it, all to protect the boy. "My apologies… My attack was aimed at you, but it seems you misinterpreted that attack…"

"K-Ko-san!" Hinata says, "Don't harm him! He saved me from these bullies!" Hinata says, looking towards the boys on the ground. "He's not at fault here!" Ko looks to the boys and knows they are civilians, and sighs, "Please…"

"Alright, Hinata-sama, but we must go home immediately…" Ko says, to which he gently walks over and takes Hinata's hand. "And you boy, thank you for protecting Hinata-sama after I lost track of her!"

"Hey, it's no trouble!" Naruto says, to which his watch beeps loudly. "Oh no! I'm late! See ya, Hinata-chan!"

"Y-yes! And thank you again!" Hinata says, losing her stutter for a brief instant, the redhead smiling and then rushing off with a smile on his face. In a few short moments, Naruto rushes off as fast as he can, and makes it to the Hokage's Tower, in which he makes it to the office, gasping for breath.

"Sorry, I'm late, Old Man!" Naruto says, gasping for breath, "I ran into some trouble on the way here!" The Third Hokage looks up to see Naruto entering the office and a smile flows across his face.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! You've finally arrived!" Hiruzen says, smiling, welcoming in the red headed boy. "I'm glad you were able to come by today, I have something very important to tell you!"

"Oh? What is it, Jiji?"

"Well…" Hiruzen says, sighing as he looks to Naruto and turns his back to him for a moment as he looks out the window. "Do you remember how I had told you that I didn't know who your parents were?"

"Yeah…?" Naruto asks, holding his chest.

"The truth of the matter is, your parents were very powerful people, loved by many in the village, as well as hated and feared by many outside of it… They had asked me to keep their identities a secret from you and the village until you became a chunin, whne you might stand a chance against them."

"R-Really?" The red haired boy asks, looking at his grandfather figure. "Did… Did they love me?"

"Yes, more than anything, that is why they wanted to hide who they were from you, to better protect you… If their enemies don't know you exist, then you will be safer until you are strong enough to protect yourself from them… They didn't make that request lightly, they knew it would hurt you, but they were willing to bear the fact that you hate them to keep you safe." Hiruzen explains to the boy.

"Are… Are they alive?" the boy asks.

"No… They died during the Nine Tailed Fox's attack on Konoha… However, it was thanks to their sacrifice that the Fourth Hokage was given enough time to defeat the Nine Tails… However, there was one person who hates the Fourth Hokage for the death of your parents…" Hiruzen asks, "And how he curses that night, for he not only lost his parents, but he was forbidden from setting foot in Konoha, until now…"

"Who would that be?"

"Your older brother…"

"My… Brother…?" Naruto asks.

"Yes… Your brother, Menma…" Hiruzen explains.

"But… Why was he sent away?"

"It was because of an agreement between the Konoha Council and your family… They would not join Konoha after the death of your parents, but we wouldn't let them take you away, because of a promise I made to your parents… We argued back and forth, for hours, but nothing could be agreed upon, until Menma made a deal that seemed impossible…" Hiruzen explains, "The Village was in need of a weapon that would protect us until we could restore our forces, and as such, he volunteered to locate and capture the Reibi no Tsuchinoko. It was believed to be impossible, as the Reibi was destroyed long ago by the First Hokage, and it hasn't returned since…"

"But he found that monster and caught it, right?"

"More than that, Naruto…!" A voice says, appearing from the window. "I became it's friend…!"

"Who are you?" Naruto asks.

"Menma-kun! It seems you take after your godfather's propensity for not using a door!"

"Hey I prefer windows, it's faster!" Menma explains and enters the room. "In any case, it is good to finally see you again, Naruto-chan!" Naruto looks to see Menma for the first time, and he cannot believe what he is seeing, a young man of 13, with brilliant golden hair that lays flat and piercing violet eyes like that of beautifully carved amethysts. He is dressed in a dark pair of navy blue pants with a matching shirt, a matching flak jacket that carries several pockets, some visible, others not. One other feature is that this guy has three scars on his lips, two on the bottom lip angled diagonally to meet with the one in the center of his upper lip, where the third scar is. Alongside this, he has a pair of gauntlets and greaves upon his forearms and lower legs, all of them armed with blades, however, any other details are blocked out as Naruto's eyes begin to water as he looks at the teenager in front of him.

"A-Are you…?"

"That's right, Naruto… I'm your brother!" The young man says, "My name is Menma…" the young man sheds tears as he slowly walks over to Naruto and kneels, opening his arms as if to offer a hug, and being a boy all on his own, only seeking the love of family, Naruto rushes into Menma's arms, crying. "I'm so sorry I was gone for so long!"

"Why…? Why did you leave me all alone!?"

"I thought the Third Hokage told you, Naruto…!" Menma says, "Did you not tell him about me before today?"

"I wanted to, but I've been bogged down with so much paperwork that I've never gotten a chance before today…" Hiruzen says, "I don't know how the Fourth Hokage di-"

"Shadow Clones…" Menma explains, "Our Father used Shadow Clones to deal with all of the paperwork…"

"What…?" Hiruzen asks, "Wait did you just-?"

"It's clan business now, Hiruzen…" Menma says, dropping all pretenses of respect and honor now, and the Third knows he should've told Naruto before now, and now it was out of his hands, as part of the agreement that Menma was to tell Naruto anything he wished to about their family, including who their parents were, that part was non-negotiable. "As Hokage, you should know to respect a clan's private affairs!"

"Fine…" Hiruzen groans, "But Naruto-kun, whatever Menma-kun tells you, you can't say anything about it until you become a Chunin…"

"Alright, Old Man! I gotcha!" Naruto says, smiling. "Wait what do you mean our father?"

"Naruto… Our father was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konohagakure…!"

"What…?" Naruto asks, "But I couldn't be! If i were then-"

"Then you'd be dead before now, Naruto…" Menma says, "You inherited our mother's hair and our father's eyes, but if anyone knew about you being the Fourth Hokage's son, his enemies and their spies would do absolutely anything to kill you… As for why people look upon you with hatred…" He looks down and then points to his stomach, "Well… I think that is a conversation we need to have in our minds…"

"Our minds?" Naruto asks, to which Menma nods.

"Bump fists with me!" Menma says, to which he holds up his fist, the little red head tilting his head to the side but does as his brother says, only for Naruto's world to turn black. When his eyes open, he finds himself inside of a large sewer, with the pipes leaking and a hot wind blowing.

"Aniki, where are we?" Naruto asks.

"Inside your head, Naruto, this is where we will meet the reason why you are so hated in the Village…" Menma explains and leads the way through the sewers, but as they venture forth, Naruto can swear there is something following them in the water.

"Aniki, something is following us!" Naruto says, shaking in terror.

"Don't be afraid, Naruto, she won't hurt you, in fact she's eager to meet this person we are going to see!" Menma explains, smiling confidently at his brother, Naruto not feeling sure but trusts in him. The two brothers soon happen upon a massive cage, and there, Naruto sees a mighty Nine Tailed Fox sleeping, but then it's eyes open slightly and it yawns as it stands up.

"**So… I am revealed to you at last…**" The Fox says.

"What the hell?" Naruto asks, shocked. "Is that what I think it is!?"

"Lord Kurama…" Menma says, stepping forward and bowing respectfully, "I am overjoyed to see you have recovered from that night's attack… I can see Lord Third's secrecy, while it kept you both alive, hasn't made your accommodations favorable, sire."

"**Ah, Menma-chan, it has been 5 years since we last met! Where does the time go?**" The Fox, which Naruto learns is named Kurama, says in a gentle and loving tone. "**And I thank you for bringing Naruto-chan before me… We have much to discuss, the four of us…**" At that point, a large explosion of water is seen as a giant serpentine creature appears out of the water, it's slit-like eyes glowing red as it looks at the Fox, hungrily. "**Kaonashi-chan, it is good to see you again…!**"

"**It truly is, Kurama-san… Now before we begin the discussion, could I please devour some of your hatred? I'M STARVING HERE!**" The giant tsuchinoko shouts, and when the water stops falling. Naruto can see with his very eyes it id a giant leech with a huge serpentine body, however can see no mouthparts that the books would describe are on leeches, instead there is a Noh Mask upon it's face, with slit-like eye holes and a painted lips for it's mouth, but these lips part to reveal several razor sharp teeth, but three of them are longer and sharper than the rest. One is in the direct center of the row of the upper jaw, whilst the other two are resting on the lower jaw, all three flipping forward as it opens it's mouth, the mask stretching and bending to match the Tsuchinoko's unhinging and outstretching jaw, a loud, terrifying hiss-like screech leaving it's maw.

"**I cannot deny you a feast you have long awaited…**" The Fox says, turning his head and allowing his neck and shoulders to be exposed. "**Dig in…!**" The Serpent leech lunges forward, and sinks it's fangs deep into the Nine-Tails, who roars in what sounds like agony.

"Stop! You're hurting him, you big bully!" Naruto shouts. The boy attempts to run into the cage to help the Fox, but Menma holds him back. "Let me go, Aniki!"

"Calm down, Naruto!" Menma says, pointing to Kurama, "Just look at his face!" Naruto looks again and the redhead is shocked to see that the Fox looks like he is in ecstasy as the Tsuchinoko grows bigger and fatter with whatever he is eating. "Lord Kurama is enjoying this!"

"How could he enjoy getting his blood sucked!?" Naruto asks.

"It's not his blood that Kaonashi-sama is eating.. The Tailed Beasts are made of Chakra, but despite that, they have sentience and emotions, and Kaonashi feeds on negative emotions such as fear, anger, hate, and despair, then she converts it into chakra." Menma explains. "So once Kaonashi is full, we'll begin explaining everything, Naruto-kun!"

Within a few minutes, the giant Tsuchinoko recoils and collapses into the sewer water, a satisfied grin on her face. "**I'm stuffed…**" Kaonashi says, relaxing. Kurama collapses onto his back, his eyes rolled back and his tongue hanging out as he has a smile of absolute pleasure on his face.

"**I'm drained…**" Kurama explains, slowly pulling himself upwards out of his stupor and looks at Naruto and Menma. "**Thank you for that… Now, where to begin?**"

"I will start us off, Lord Kurama!" Menma explains. "Naruto, what I am about to tell you must remain secret for now… However, I think you have figured out that Lord Kurama, the Kitsune no Kyuubi, is sealed inside of you!"

"**As an immortal Chakra Beast, I cannot die, at least not permanently… If someone somehow manages to destroy my physical form, my body would transform into chakra mist and dissipate into the environment where I died… It would then take, for me, 9 years to reform but during that time I am still conscious… and if I bear a grudge against the person that managed to "kill" me, I will surely retaliate and kill them and those that love them…**" Kurama explains, "**Speaking of which, why did it take you so long to reform, Kaonashi?**"

"**It took me no time at all, less than a year, but the First Hokage had used a special control tablet that kept me dormant, I couldn't escape the silken seal he had placed me in so long as it existed…**" Kaonashi explains, "**I would have died again, this time from starvation, if Menma-kun hadn't showed up and was so generous as to feed me and listen to my story. He also destroyed the tablet and as my thanks, I allowed him to become my Jinchuriki!**"

"Whoa!" Naruto says, stunned, "But why did you attack the Leaf Village? Did somebody cross you or something?"

"**No child, far from it, for you see, I was sealed inside your mother, as a means of protecting myself from the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan, and to ensure Konoha had a superweapon in exchange for my protection! Many don't know this, but I allowed the First Hokage's wife, Mito, to seal me inside her, as I was afraid of being used to hurt innocent people again… In exchange for giving me a place to remain safe, as my temple was destroyed, I gave her access to my powers…**" Kurama explains, "**I did the same with your mother, but she was hesitant at first as she wasn't so sure about how her people worshipped us like gods, but after she got to know me, we became close friends.**"

"Unfortunately, for Female Jinchuriki, there is a time when their seal becomes weakened, and that is during childbirth… We don't know how, but someone with a Sharingan had found out and used that opportunity to rip Lord Kurama from out of our mother, leaving her on Jashin-sama's doorstep just moments after she gave birth to you." Menma explains, "He then used the Sharingan's Eye of Hypnotism powers to take control of Kurama's body. Father eventually broke that bond and when Lord Kurama was going to make a hasty retreat, the Leaf Ninja attacked him and he only continued his rampage in self-defense, trying to find an opening to run."

"Then it wasn't your fault to begin with!" Naruto says, "You were forced to attack the Village, and when you tried to retreat, you fought back!"

"**Correct, boy! After I found an opportunity to run by preparing a Tailed Beast Bomb to scare off the Shinobi Forces, I was pinned down by Gamabunta, who was only a tadpole the last time I saw him.**" Kurama explains, "**After that, I was teleported away and your mother, who was dying, reluctantly agreed to have me sealed inside you. However, as you were an infant, and you couldn't withstand my full power, I willingly sealed away half of my power, so that you could adjust to it as you grew. When you turned 5, Naruto, I unleashed that seal, and the influx of chakra shifted your personality, thankfully for the better!**"

"Is that why I became so brave and smart?" Naruto asks, "I used to think I had a growth spurt or something!"

"No, Naruto, that was Lord Kurama's doing. Every Jinchuriki has these kinds of persona shifts when the Bijuu are sealed inside us. Me, for example, my emotions are now a bit of a roller coaster compared to how calm and collected I used to be!" Menma explains.

"Yikes!" Naruto says, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, we need to tell the old man this!"

"I was thinking we do that tomorrow, as I need to write a thorough report on the incident." Menma explains. "So we tonight, let's keep this to ourselves for!"

"Okay…" Naruto says, looking down, not wanting to lie to the old man, but if a report was what was needed to make it believable, then they could wait. Once the two have exited Naruto's mind, Menma smiles at his little brother. "Wow… That was scary…!"

"It was but we got outta there alright!" Menma says, smiling. "Now, Naruto… I am going to be here for a good long while so I can teach you the Uzumaki Clan Secrets, and when we are done, you'll be amongst the strongest genin in the Leaf! For that, we'll need to get back into our family's home…"

"Our family's home?" Naruto asks.

"That is right, Naruto..!" To this, Hiruzen reaches into his desk and slowly removes a set of scrolls along with a pair of keys, handing them to the teenager. "Thank you, Hokage-sama!" Menma says, "However, we will be visiting the mansion after we have had some dinner!"

"Ichiraku's?" Naruto asks, stars in his eyes.

"Ichiraku's!" The Blonde says, to which the redhead jumps for joy as they slowly exit the building, and make their way down onto the streets. However, as they exit, they meet with a genin team being brought in from a mission. Amongst them is one Hana Inuzuka, 13 years old, and with her are the Haimaru Brothers, her three ninken! "Hana-chan? Is that you?"

"Menma!" Hana says, walking over to Menma with a smile, "Already a Chunin, huh? Congratulations!" The young woman smiles at him, confidently, but then notices the scars on his lips, "Wait how'd you get those scars?"

"Giant Leech tried to kiss me…" Menma says, matter of factly, "The scars are permanent, so there is no fixing them…"

"Yikes… I'm sorry about that, but hey! You're finally back! Are you going to be staying here full time?"

"No, I'm actually representing Uzushio while I am here... However I managed to convince the Shiokage to build a Konoha Branch of the Uzumaki Clan here in Konoha." Menma explains, "So Konoha's about to get a new clan added to it's ranks…!"

"That is amazing, Menma-kun!" Hana says, then she looks to the side and blushes a bit. "I wonder who is going to become the clan leader for your branch!"

"I wonder who as well…" Menma explains, Naruto hiding behind his brother a bit as the team begins to pass by. Hana notices him and just gives Naruto a gentle smile, and her team head into the Hokage's Tower to speak with him. Menma continues onwards towards the Ramen stand when he notices somebody is following him, and he grins as he turns to see a pair of red eyes watching him. "Itachi… It's been nearly a year since we last met… Where does the time go?"

"It is good to see you again, Menma-san…" Itachi says, not dressed in his shinobi uniform, "I happen to guess that you're going to be taking care of Naruto-kun now?"

"Yes, I will, but I wanted to fight you the moment I got back Itachi-san… Though to be honest, I'm famished…"

"We can eat first then spar after an hour… You have much to tell me, friend…" Itachi says.

"Speaking of friends, where's Shisui? He's usually stuck to you like a leech on a bull!"

"He…" Itachi says, "He died… Recently…"

"Forgive me…" Menma says, but then gives him a look, and Itachi activates his Sharingan, Menma's eyes glazing over for a second, but then he nods with a grim look upon his face. "He will be missed, old friend…"

"Aniki?" Naruto asks.

"It's nothing, Naruto… Let's eat!" Menma says, to which the group goes to Ichiraku Ramen, and as they enter the stand, Teuchi looks at Menma in shock.

"Menma-kun! It's been 5 years! Where have you been?"

"Dealing with a lot of problems since the Nine Tails Attack, Teuchi…" Menma explains, "Anyway, give us the RING OF FIRE!"

"Coming right up!" Teuchi shouts, flames bursting out of his eyes as he sets to cooking at a rapid pace.

"Ring of Fire?" Naruto asks.

"The spiciest damn ramen in the village!" Menma explains, smiling as he licks his lips, "It's delicious, but it takes a bit to get used to the heat!"

"Spicy!?" Naruto says, gulping in terror.

"Trust me, Naruto-kun, the taste is worth the pain!" Itachi says, smiling, "I don't get it anymore because there is nobody worth sharing it with!"

"What about your brother, Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"He never comes when I offer…"

"Hey!" A young Uchiha says, to which Itachi turns to see Sasuke near him. "That's not fair!"

"So you decided to follow me afterall, Sasuke?" Itachi asks, having a smile on his face. "Join us…! Teuchi! Make that four Rings of Fire!"

"RIGHT AWAY!" Teuchi shouts, smiling, to which a young girl, Ayame Ichiraku, walks out over and presents the group with spring rolls for them to eat as an appetizer, and as they talk, the two old friends share stories with their siblings, and spark debate between Naruto and Sasuke on which of the two elder siblings is better.

"Well, Sasuke…" Menma explains, "I have already beaten Itachi on multiple occasions already, though I lost just as many times to him, we have an ongoing record of 50 for Itachi, 50 for me, and 100 stalemates between us, and those victories between us came down to factors outside of control…"

"Yes, it's not just individual strength that determines a win, sometimes the world favors someone for a particular match up and swings the balance in their favor…" Itachi explains, "However, I do feel confident that I will defeat you this time… I was recently promoted to Anbu Captain, afterall…!"

"Well I am willing to try and face you, my friend!" Menma says, smiling at his rival, and with that, the ramen arrives, and upon the two younger boys tasting it, their faces instantly turn bright red from the heat, but they swallow and then begin coughing at the heat, whilst Menma and Itachi simply slurp up their food and drink the broth with smiles on their faces. "It's been way too long!"

"Far too long…" Itachi says, a satisfied grin on his face. "Menma, how about we make things interesting? Winner of this match, regardless of circumstances, makes the winner their favorite meals?"

"You're on Itachi!" Menma says, "Onigiri with seaweed, and homemade dango chaser?"

"Yes… Rare Steak with sauteed mushrooms and onions, and a plate of Manju for dessert?"

"Agreed!" The two young men smile as they shake hands, and Sasuke looks at Naruto, and then they whisper to each other a side bet. As the two exit, someone bumps into Menma on the way out, and Menma's face is in her chest, and he is blushing bright red.

"Whoa, hey there, kid!" She gently says, pushing him off lightly. "Watch the girls!" She then looks at the boy, and sees his face is red with a bleeding nose. "Oh? Did you like the feel of them?"

"Uhm… Uh…" Menma says, and as he cleans up his nose, he notices the smell, "Orochimaru…"

"What?" The young woman asks.

"I can smell the stench coming from your shoulder…" He says, to which the young woman gets defensive. The Violet haired woman glares at him, but Menma only softens his look, "If you ever run into Orochimaru, I want a piece of him too…" This catches the young woman off guard, who looks at him stunned.

"Whats your name, kid?"

"Menma Namikaze…" Menma says.

"Oh I see…" She then smirks, "Alright, but the Killing Blow is mine, got that?"

"Deal!" Menma says, walking off with a smile, "Oh and by the way… I like to eat Anko Dango for dessert with every meal…" His voice oozing with innuendo, and Itachi facepalms as they walk off, meanwhile, Anko Mitarashi is left with a red face as she looks at Menma walk away, hearing him hum a song…

The two pairs of brothers walk towards the largest training field available, unfortunately though, they seem to be drawing a crowd of shinobi who follow them, both from the Uchiha Clan and from the other groups of shinobi in the village. Naruto and Sasuke sit on the edge of the training field, under a tree, and amongst the crowds, Teuchi Ichiraku is passing out bowls of ramen from a mobile stand, whilst his daughter, Ayame, takes bets for the battle, in which 10% goes to the victor of the fight, 10% to the shop for holding the bets, and the rest will be split evenly amongst the winners of the bet. The two young men stand ten paces apart from one another, and the two look at each other, smiling at one another.

"Alright Itachi, let's see what a 13 year old Captain of the Anbu can do!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Menma-san… You're still a Chunin…"

"That ended the day I completed my side of the bet with the Hokage… I'm now in line for the Jonin Exam coming up in a few months!"

"I'll save my congratulations for after the fight…" Itachi says, activating his Sharingan, to which Menma's golden hair becomes spiked as he channels his chakra through his body.

"LET'S GO!" The two shout, charging at one another with the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique), and even the Uchiha Clan members present, including Fugaku, have to activate their Sharingan in order to be able to keep up with the two of them. At the speed for the two of them, Menma and Itachi are performing pure Taijutsu clashes with one another, which, at the speeds they are clashing, are causing shockwaves from the impacts, and the two young man clash swords in front of everyone, to which the two boys are smiling.

"You may know everything I'm going to do… But that won't help you because I know everything you're going to do!" Menma says, with a lot of finality, "Strange, isn't it!?" The two boys jump backwards and start moving again at blinding speed, clashing swords so fast that sparks are flying off the blades.

"What did he mean by that, Lord Fugaku?" One of the Uchiha asks.

"The Uzumaki Clan have special Hiden Jutsu, a sensory ability that shares traits with the Byakugan and the Sharingan… From what my old teammate Kushina told me, the Uzumaki who are able to master it can essentially "see" a perfect 360 degrees around them as well as predict the oncoming attacks of those who come into range even better than the Sharingan can." Fugaku Uchiha explains, "It is the reason why the Uzumaki Clan were able to detect the Earth-Water-Lightning Alliance coming in to attack them, and it's also the reason why they were able to hold them off long enough for our village to aid them, once we got into their sensory range, they pulled out all the stops on solidifying their defenses to buy time for use to cross the straits…"

"Amazing!" A Hyuga Main Branch member says, "Wait, Hiashi-sama…" Hiashi Hyuga looks to the Hyuga in question, "Didn't your wife have an Uzumaki as a father? Could Hinata-sama be able to use such an ability?"

"It's possible if she had the proper training… Perhaps…" Hiashi says, looking to his daughter, and notices her eyes are currently watching Naruto Uzumaki, who is watching his brother intently. The two elder brothers begin throwing storms Shuriken at each other, Menma sensing the chakra flowing through Itachi's body, his mind sensing where each Shuriken is going to be flying, in which the blonde perfectly times his throws with his opponent's, whilst Itachi watches each movement carefully, perfectly matching each throw between the two of them. After another Sixty seconds, the two move at blinding speed once more and then back off, breathing hard.

"You've certainly gotten better, Menma-san…" Itachi explains, "That is what I expect from my rival…!"

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you, Itachi-san…" Menma explains, smiling as he looks to his opponent, "But don't you think it's about time we stopped the warm-up?"

"Yes… I think it is time for us to take this seriously now…" Itachi says, smiling at his opponent, and before the eyes of his entire clan, his Sharingan Transform into his Mangekyou Sharingan. "With the power that Shisui gave me as his parting gift…"

"So you did murder Shisui!" Fugaku shouts.

"Dead wrong…" Menma says, "The only way the Sharingan can evolve into the Mangekyou Sharingan is when the Uchiha who bears Sharingan witnesses the death of someone close to them, and they feel the pain of loss from it… Shisui did commit suicide… Itachi showed me everything that happened, he was a witness to it and tried to stop him…"

"Then…" Fugaku says, stunned.

"Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan were born from losing somebody who was like a brother to him… Like that of how Naruto is to me…" Menma explains, "You don't have to kill the person close to you to have your Sharingan evolve… You just need to witness their death first hand, and for the person whose death be that of somebody close to you, like a sibling, parent… Or a lover…"

"Now it's time for you to reveal your true power, Menma-kun… I haven't trained in how to use my Mangekyou's powers yet, so I will only be using the visual prowess, what do you have to match that?"

"I have something that can match that…" Menma explains, his scleras turning black as a dark aura begins to form around him. Menma's hair grows long, down to his waist, as it begins to thrash around in several long, and thick strands, reminding those who have seen the Red Hot Habanero in all her fury on how she looked, and Menma not only looks like her at this moment, but with his hair becoming spiked and feral, whilst channeling a dark power, only makes him seem more terrifying. "I cannot fully control this power, but I can at least entertain you for the next few minutes before I need to stop… If you are still standing when I have to quit using this power, you win…"

"Alright…" Itachi says, smiling as he draws his sword and takes his stance, whilst Menma growls, a perfect copy of his mother when she was angry, but more than that, the blades on his gauntlets and greaves glowing with blades made of chakra. "Let's go!"

"GrrrAAAAAAAAAH!" Menma roars as he charges at his opponent, spinning and lashing out in a wild dance as wind chakra blaze out of his gauntlets and greaves, cutting up the ground with each miss, leaving deep and terrible gashes. Many who have witnessed Kushina's wrath remember the trauma she inflicted upon those who crossed her, and now seeing her eldest son take up her mantle quietly thank the gods of their religion that she only used her fist and not whatever these gauntlets and greaves are. Itachi, for his part, was now starting to become terrified… He had never seen anyone attack with such fury before, and Menma was now looking like the monster his mother was feared to be, or possibly worse because he has blades attached to his arms and legs. However, that is only child's plays as Menma holds up one arm and suddenly those who remembered the Nine Tails Attack only look on in horror as Menma begins forming something that had traumatized them more than Kushina ever could.

"TAILED BEAST BOMB!" One of the shinobi shouts in horror, and everyone begins to scatter as Menma forms it completely, smiling wickedly and maliciously, then charging at Itachi as he swings his arm forward. The elder Uchiha looks at his friend and is paralyed with absolute terror, seeing him acting and fighting the way he is, and as the bomb gets closer to him, he can see his life flashing before his eyes, only for the bomb to burst into a cloud of smoke.

"PFFFFT!" Menma says as he sees Itachi had this terrified look on his face, and the young man falls on his back, laughing like a hyena. "The look on your face! Oh that was priceless!"

"Huh?" Some of the retreating shinobi say, seeing what is going on.

"Oh my god, you actually thought that was a Tailed Beast Bomb! Oh that's so funny!" Menma says, laughing loudly as he rolls on the ground. "You all fell for it hook line and sinker!"

"MENMAAAAAA!" The older shinobi shout indignantly. After things calm down, Itachi concedes defeat, as had that been a real Bijuudama, he wouldn't have anything to defend against it, much to the annoyance and sorrow of those who bet on him. Unfortunately, the only one who bet on Menma winning was Teuchi Ichiraku, who tossed in his whole life's savings on the matter, and much to the chagrin of all those in the betting ring, Ichiraku makes a hefty profit off of the pool, and he even gives Menma a 5% bonus to his share.

"I'll say it to you all once, and I won't say it again!" Teuchi says, "Never bet against the Uzumaki!"

"And I didn't even show off all of my tricks either!" Menma explains, "Good thing too!"

"Man that was awesome, Aniki!" Naruto says, smiling at his older brother. "Both that Prank and how you won!"

"Why thank you, Naruto-kun!" Menma says, but then he notices Naruto looking a bit drowsy, and he gently picks him up and carries him on his back. "Get some sleep, Naruto-chan… When you wake up, we'll be home… And we'll start your training after school tomorrow…"

"Alright, Aniki…" Naruto says, smiling as he begins to drift off. "Thank you for coming home… I love you… Nii-chan…" Menma smiles as he looks at his sibling and carries him, and begins singing a song.

_Fight for Justice_

_It isn't for anyone else, I just want to prove my way of life!_

_Fight for Justice_

_If it's for Justice, then I'm okay with sacrificing everything..._

_Fight for Justice_

_I want to prove that I am a more worthy soldier than anyone else_

_Fight for Justice_

_To make it through, I am willing to sacrifice it all..._

**Author's Note:** PHEW! This rewrite of the first part of the prologue was a real pain to write, but I finally managed to get through it! AND I REGRET NOTHING! Boy doing this was a rewarding experience and I managed to set up the chapter far more nicely than i did previously, and now the next chapter will be a partial NaruSaku focused chapter, along with introducing the Onmyoton Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki Clan, but that is for another time! Also, I will be having Menma taking Naruto on a little field trip to Uzushio after the NaruSaku bit, so I can build my headcanon for Uzushio more clearly and make it more of a bigger player. And yes, Menma is still going to be an Uzushio Shinobi, but I'll work out more details until later. Also, as it stands now, the poll, which is on my profile page (click my name to go there and vote), has a solid lead with Menma being paired up with Anko Mitarashi, Ayame Ichiraku, and Hana Inuzuka! Also, I'm tempted to do this, but should I also add Ino into the mix with Sakura and Hinata? It might be interesting but I want you all to give me your honest vote on that in a review! Okay so quick checklist for the next chapter: 1) NaruSaku, 2) 3 Naruto and Menma Uzumaki Training, and 3) Uzushio Field Trip! Anyway be sure to follow, favorite and review my story, and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Catch ya on the Flipside! DATTEYARO!


	2. Destiny's Play

**Author's Note: **Helloooooo! Did you guys like the update to the first part of the Prologue? I hope you guys did, sure it's much longer than it was previously, but I kind of think I did alright! Also I hope i managed to clear up a few questions you guys had buzzing in your heads, if you had any. Also, Menma can be freaking scary when he wants to be, add Kaonashi-chan into the mix and look out! Anyway, I still need your help on deciding the pairing for Menma, whether to have him be with Anko, Hana, Ayame, two of the three or all three! So please go to my profile and vote for his future spouse(s). Anyway today will be the long awaited NaruSaku Chapter, with a glimpse into the Uzumaki Clan's Kekkei Genkai, which I will explain later on! Also, I am going to be posting a series known as "Maelstrom Lore" to my profile that will allow me to not only track my Canon but also act as a way for you guys to get more information on this story that you may have missed, which will include elements from other series I'm crossing over into this series, and where it came from! On one last note, after the Naruhina Prologue part, I'm going to go more and more into the Uzushio Canon of this series, so prepare to get a lot of lore dropped on ya! Anyway, that's enough out of me for now, I'll explain the rest at the bottom. Catch ya on the Flipside! **DATTEYARO!**

Prologue Part 2: Destiny's Play

Naruto wakes up, feeling groggy, but he can smell food being cooked, it's delicious scent rushing into his nose, and he can hear music playing in a room not far off. "Music?" Naruto asks, then his stomach growls, "Food…" However, when he walks out to the kitchen of his apartment, he sees his brother Menma cooking as he listens to a song playing on a radio with a smile on his face as he cooks a hearty breakfast. "Aniki?" Naruto asks, pinching himself to see if this isn't a dream.

"Oh Naruto! Good Morning!" Menma explains, smiling as he serves up a massive omelet for Naruto with rice on the side. "Good thing you're awake!"

"Y-yeah! Wait why are we in my apartment?"

"Well to be honest, I had second thoughts about us moving into the Clan Mansion last night, especially after you fell asleep. I wanted you to see it for yourself rather than suddenly waking up there! So after you get out of school today, we will be heading over to the mansion, and then in the coming weeks, I'll move all of our stuff to the Mansion!"

"Alright!"

"So eat up and get yourself dressed, then off to school with you!"

"Yeah!" Naruto says, digging into the omelet, but when the food touches his tongue, his eyes light up like fireworks. "DELICIOUS!"

"Right?" Menma asks, smiling at his little brother, "Now hurry up, you're going to be late!"

"Right!" Naruto says, smiling big as he starts shoveling it into his mouth, loving every bit of it with a smile. Menma can't help but find his eight year old brother adorable, then Menma makes him a delicious lunch to take with him. "Alright Naruto!" Menma places a bento box down for the boy, "Here's your lunch, so be sure to bring it back when you come home today!"

"Yeah!" Naruto says as he picks up his lunch and his other stuff. "See ya, Aniki!"

"Later, Naru-chan!" The blonde chunin says, smiling at the red head as he darts off. "Now... " He places his hands together in a crossed Tiger Mudra. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Creating several Shadow Clones. "Alright everyone, we need to get everything packed up and ready to move out! Leave the beds and kitchen untouched for now, we will depart in a few days, get everything else packed up first!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The clones shout, while Menma picks up a pen and paper and begins writing his report to the Hokage about his meeting with Kaonashi and Kurama, and everything that happened inside his little brother's head. Meanwhile, as Naruto enters the school grounds, he takes a deep breath, smiling as his brother has come home and now he has somebody waiting for him, and the boy rushes inside, finding his classroom with one Iruka Umino as his teacher. The students start whispering as Naruto enters the room, but then there is one person who stands up and walks to him.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura says, walking over, smiling. "I'm so glad, you're in my class!"

"Oh Sakura-chan! I was hoping you'd be here…!" He looks around, "Wait, where is she?"

"She?" Sakura asks, tilting her head.

"Another friend I had made yesterday, a girl named Hyuga Hinata!" Naruto says.

"Oh! Did you save her as well?" Sakura asks, curiously.

"I did, she was being attacked by a group of bullies!"

"Oh my, such a charmer!" Sakura says, smiling, a slight blush on her cheeks. Before Naruto can say anything more, the door opens and in walks in Hinata, who looks to Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata says.

"Hey, Hinata! It's good to see you!" Naruto says, smiling at her.

"I-It is good to see you t-too!" Hinata says, smiling with a slight blush on her cheeks, to which Sakura notices, and can't help but feel something she never felt before. In either case, Class soon begins, and when Naruto introduces himself, he declares his dream of becoming the next Hokage. Many of the people in the class start laughing at him.

"Why would we want a tomato as our Hokage?" A student asks, to which Naruto's spiked crimson hair becomes more feral as he looks at the boy.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Naruto shouts, growling angrily at the one bullying him.

"Enough!" Iruka shouts, his head becoming large at this point. "That was uncalled for, now apologize!"

"Nope!" The boy says, "I'm the son of the Inuzuka clan leader, I don't need to be kind to this tomato right here!"

"JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR SISTER FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS, KIBA!" Naruto shouts, to which Kiba stiffens, and looks to Naruto, shocked.

"How…?"

"You don't know?" Naruto asks, but then gets a mischievous look on his face, "You didn't know that my elder brother and your sister know each other? Oh my, this is rich! If you saw the fight between Menma and Itachi last night, you'd have known that my big brother is rather scary, and he doesn't tolerate bullies either!"

"Ha! My sister could take him on!"

"Kiba…" Sasuke says, "You're an idiot…"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"That Chunin forced my elder brother, an Anbu Black Operations Captain, into submitting defeat, even if it was only by a hair's thread, it was still a defeat…" Sasuke says, looking down as he grits his teeth in frustration. "Still I wouldn't want to go against that guy… He is terrifying…"

"R-really?" Kiba asks, starting to lose his arrogance via fear.

"Kiba, sit down!" Iruka says, to which Iruka turns to Naruto who has already sat down and he can tell from his closed eyes and his hands folded together that he is trying to calm down. "Well now that we know this, today we're going to be spending time getting to know one another, so please, take your time today class, and we'll begin the basics after lunch!" Iruka says, to which Naruto walks over to Hinata and Sakura, talking with them, in which Ino looks to the pinkette and wonders what that red head could be doing with her. The day continues as everyone begins to get to know one another, the lessons introduce everyone to the concepts of the Academy, but most importantly of all, that once they graduate, they will be soldiers that defend Konoha as well as bring in income for the village to survive, but more than that, they will be considered adults. However, there will be three things that will be limited to them until they reach 16…

The First is Alcohol, though they will be considered adults, a Genin must only drink Alcohol rarely, as it will cause their bodies to age faster than their body can keep up, weakening them over time. The Second thing is that of the Red Light District, until they reach the age of 16, the Red Light District is off limits to any ninja younger than 16, no matter their rank. Finally, there is money, upon graduating, each shinobi is responsible for their own expenses, whether they still live with their parents or not, and the Gambling Houses around Konoha have set limits for how much money each customer under the age of 16 is allowed to gamble with in order to prevent them from becoming addicted.

Lunch comes for the students and Naruto is sitting at a table, alone, but as he begins to open his bento, Sakura walks over to his table. "Excuse me, Naruto-kun, is this seat open?"

"Yes it's open!" Naruto says, smiling at the pinkette. The young girl smiles as she sits down and opens her bento box revealing it is a Nori Bento, but the young girl simply smiles and bears it. However, Naruto opens his bento box to find there is not only flavored rice, but also pieces of shrimp tempura and also a few egg rolls. "Whoa! Awesome!" Sakura is shocked at what he sees and finds a note from Menma. "Naruto… I know some of the girls in your class will more than likely attempt dieting during their years in the Academy, but if any do become your friends, be sure to remind them that the quality and quantity of their training as Ninja will allow them to lose weight much faster than any diet will, but to do that they need to need to eat hearty meals and exercise after school." Naruto reads out loud, the female students having their ears stretch to him, listening intently.

"Trust me, Naruto, I've had to ask several Kunoichi who dieted in their early years and they deeply regretted it, and considering that Uzushio training methods are several times harsher than Konoha's, several Kunoichi died during the first day of training because their bodies were too weak to handle the strain from dieting and starving themselves. I know Konoha isn't like Uzushio, but the same logic applies here. And I know you're likely reading this out loud and girls are listening in on you, I have one suggestion for you Naruto, eat quickly… and run!" Naruto gulps as he starts eating his food at a breakneck pace as the girls of his class start popping their knuckles and Naruto runs as fast as his legs can carry him with the girls chasing after him and by the time everyone gets back to class, Naruto is covered with bumps, bruises, and a black eye.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura and Hinata say, rushing over to the Redhead, in which Iruka looks stunned, and demands answers, to which Naruto hands over the note from his brother.

"Who was involved with this?" Iruka asks, to which a vast majority of the girls look down, guilty, the Chunin growling. "I am going to see you all after class, this is not acceptable behavior! And be lucky you're dealing with me and not Naruto's elder brother, he'd skin you alive if he hears of this!" The girls become terrified, but Sakura is currently helping Naruto to a seat.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

"Y-yeah… I heal fast, so there is no need to worry about them…" Naruto explains.

"A-ano…" Hinata says, to which Sakura looks to her. "U-use this!" Hinata says, offering a little container, "It's healing salve… It will numb the pain…" Sakura nods, and gently takes the container.

"Hey, Naruto, this may sting a bit, but it will help with the pain…" Sakura says, to which she gently rubs the salve on Naruto's injuries, at least those she can see, to which Naruto's skin begins to heal quickly from it's touch. "Whoa!"

"Whatever is in this stuff, it's pretty good…!" Naruto says, "Thanks Sakura…!"

"Oh no I didn't make this!" Sakura says, to which she turns to Hinata, "It was her!"

"Oh thank you!" Naruto says.

"Y-you're welcome, N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata says. Afterschool, Naruto walks out, with all but the most severe of his bumps and bruises having become invisible thanks to Hinata's salve, however that is when suddenly the ground begins shaking as all the children look up and see somebody walking towards them with long, jagged, strands of golden hair.

"Naruto…" The voice comes from the man. "Who hurt you!?"

"You told me to run but I was too slow to get out of there, Aniki!" Naruto says, "There is no need for violence!"

"If you let girls just walk all over you, you'll become a coward, Naruto! Get angry for once!" Menma shouts, indignantly, to which Naruto recoils a bit at that statement. However Menma soon calms down and looks at his little brother, "I'm sorry, Naruto, I just don't want to see you get hurt by girls because you were too nice… Believe me, I've had that done to me before…"

"Menma…" Naruto says, looking at his brother, and then sheds tears as he runs into his brother's arms, to which Menma smiles as he pets his little brother's head. "Aniki… What are we going to do now?"

"I know you just got out of school, but I think it's time we did some training, so you can learn to understand our clan's Kekkei Genkai!" Menma explains, walking away with Naruto.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, Naruto! Now let me tell you a little story… In the beginning, there was a great and mighty god named Jashin… He created the world through dust, spinning it together in millions of directions and containing the rotation together until the dust settled and became stone. As he looked on this barren world, he saw it was missing something, and so he cried, letting his tears become the first rains, which flooded the barren world, creating the oceans, lakes, rivers, and seas. After seeing water upon this world, he fertilized the world with his blood, taking his blade he cut his hand and let the blood drip upon the world and it spread, making the land rich. From his blood sprung plantlife; trees, bushes, bamboo. From these plants came air, and with but a breath, Jashin created the winds." Menma explains, speaking as if religiously, and Naruto was not only absorbing it like a sponge, but he was also becoming entranced by it. "From there, Jashin let his saliva flow and as it dripped into the oceans, new life came into the world, starting with single-celled organisms born from his maw. In time, these organisms changed and grew, changed and grew, until at last us humans came into being along with all the animals of the world."

"Wow…"

"For Millions of years, the world was at peace, and Jashin gave one last gift to the World, a great tree known as Shinju, a mighty tree that fed upon the dead and recycled it's nutrients back into the world itself, while in exchange, it would feed upon the life forces of it's food, and through these life forces, every thousand years, it would bear a fruit, a fruit that contained the divine energies of Jashin." Menma continues, to which people who hear him listen as they walk away. "And the world was at peace, until, for reasons lost to the ages, there was a great war, and many lives were lost, giving excess food to the Divine Tree, slowly but surely corrupting it. To stop this, Lord Jashin's daughter, a woman named Kaguya Nayotake Otsutsuki, left the divine realm of her own free will, and came to this world." He smiles at his little brother, "Upon doing so, she was discovered by a young emperor named Tenji Mikado, and the two of them swiftly fell in love with one another. Menma smiles as he gets to this part, "But five other emperors of that time swiftly grew jealous, and attempted to sway Kaguya away with the greatest treasures of their lands, but still she refused. Eventually, though, Kaguya knew that the war was going to reach her lover's country, and as the Divine Tree was within his domain, she pleaded with him to use it's power to stop the fighting once and for all."

"Loving her too much to deny her request, he went with her, along with but a handful of protectors, and within a few days, they made it to the Divine Tree, where it began to lower the fruit upon her call. Kaguya would then confess that she was Kaguya-hime no Nayotake, Daughter of the Grim Reaper and Goddess of the Moon, and that she came to this world to stop the fighting, as the excess of death and destruction was corrupting the sacred tree, and to do it, she needed the sacred power of it's fruit. Her lover, despite hearing this and afraid of the ramifications, loved her too much, and proposed marriage to her in front of his men, but sadly as Kaguya said she would, Tenji Mikado was murdered… The Five Emperors whom she spurned had come to take her from Tenji, and killed him with an arrow through his heart. Overwhelmed with grief, Kaguya ate the fruit in her rage, and changed from a Goddess to a Demon in that moment, and she destroyed the armies and the emperors who took her beloved from her."

"She would learn soon after that she was pregnant with Tenji's sons, and would name them Hagoromo and Hamura, and with Jashin's blessing he passed on her new power onto them. However, Kaguya would be told that she had become a demon, letting her grief and rage control her when she ate the divine fruit, and she could no longer return home, unless she defeated three others like herself, her elder brothers, Momoshiki, Kinshiki, and Urashiki, once proud gods who became demons through their arrogance, anger, and greed. Kaguya swore that she would redeem herself, even if the cost was her life. Because of this, Kaguya began to experiment with the corrupted tree, and began to learn how to create soldiers out of the mortals, and secretly condemned the world's worst criminals to becoming part of her secret army to fight off the Three Dark Lords as she called them. Her sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, grew up without this knowledge… Because it was the only way to protect them from the three if they ever found their way to the world, she loved them too much."

"However, without her fiance, Tenji, she slowly but surely became bitter at the world, and began to isolate herself more from her sons. This left them open to be informed of what the corrupted Divine Tree was doing to the world by a great Toad Sage named Gamamaru, but since Kaguya knew nothing of Senjutsu, she herself did not know what the Divine Tree was doing to the world itself. However, the breaking point in the family's relationship came when the woman Hagoromo loved, trying to understand what was going on, went to the Divine Tree itself, and she also became a victim of it's hunger." Menma continues, "Once Hagoromo and Hamura discover this, Hagoromo was overcome with rage, and confronted his mother on this, who, despite her calm and expressionless demeanor, was internally mourning for the girl's death, for she had seen her as a daughter and was hoping she and Hagoromo would marry. However, as she could not bear to be seen as weak before her sons, she kept her pain internalized, leading to a misunderstanding that would lead to a conflict between them. This conflict awoke not only Hagoromo's Rinnegan and Hamura's Tenseigan, but it also awoke the Corrupted Divine Tree, transforming it into the Ten Tailed Jubokko, Shinju."

"The battle between the four of them was intense, but in the end, Kaguya, making peace with her sons, and apologizing for bringing this horror upon them, used her divine powers to restrain the Ten Tails, and ripped out it's soul, splitting forcing it into her own body. Unfortunately, the soul of the corrupted Ten Tails was too much for her own body to withstand, and it cast her own soul out of her vessel. Seizing the chance their mother left for them, Hagoromo and Hamura sealed the Spirit of the Ten Tails away inside the Moon, whilst in turn, they used their Creation of All Things technique to bring their mother's soul back to them. Kaguya would apologize for bringing such disaster upon her sons and the world, but now that she was dead, her fate was written, all the evil she had committed would turn either send her to Hell, or she would wander the world as a Hollow, a hungry spirit that would devour all that it can. However, knowing they couldn't allow this to happen to her, they decided upon a third option…"

"What was the Third Option?"

"They used their Creation of All Things Jutsu to transform her into a vampiric creature that fed upon the negative emotions of whomever she came across, and in return, gave them power." Menma explains, to which Naruto realizes who he is talking about. "She even took on a new name to justify her own existence…"

"Kaonashi!" Naruto says, smiling. "So she's still serving her sentence to this day?"

"That's right, and she will until Momoshiki, Kinshiki, and Urashiki are put down for good! Only then will she be able to return to heaven, and at last be reunited with Tenji!" Menma explains, to which Naruto smiles. "Anyway, after the battle, Hagoromo and Hamura sealed the Ten Tail's chakra into Hagoromo's body, and Hamura took the corpse to the moon, and sealed both of them together, using the Body of the Ten Tails as a prison, for without chakra, the Ten Tails could not revive, even with it's soul united with it's body, as there was nothing for it to feed on. Thus it would be placed in a state of perpetual hibernation until it could regain it's chakra." Menma explains, "In time, Hagoromo would have three children, two sons and a daughter… The Eldest son was Indra, who was talented beyond imagining, and gained his father's spiritual strength and his eyes, which became the Precursor to the Sharingan! His youngest son was that Asura, who, though a dunce and a slow learner, inherited his father's elemental prowess and boundless stamina, and though a dunce, he had a determination and a cunning mind of his own that came up with new and creative solutions that his brother only saw one direction for."

"And the daughter?"

"Her name was Durga, and while she trained with her brothers, she was more into peaceful pursuits. However, she also inherited something from her father, he had inherited his physical prowess and his massive chakra reserves. Unlike her brothers, she had inherited her mother's crimson red hair and her amethyst violet eyes, and using ninshu, she created ways to harm, capture, and defend without hurting others. However, when her father had decided it was time to name the Heir to his ways, he asked each of his sons which would be the best way to peace, in which Indra had said that Power was the Path to Peace, while Asura said that Love was the Path to Peace. Unable to decide, he left the final decision to Durga, who thought and thought… and decided that both and yet neither were the path to peace, as doing either one of them alone would lead to nothing but conflict. This left her brothers stunned at her decision. While she didn't leave room for argument, she would finish her statement with the fact that if she had to choose one of the two approaches to start with, she would start with love, and when that was proven to no longer be an option, she would use force to try and get everyone to see the folly of hatred. This statement influenced Hagoromo to choose Asura as his successor, and he unfairly expected Indra to follow Durga's statement."

"Indra didn't take it well, did he?"

"He did not, he actually tried to kill his father at a later date, and the battle between Asura and Indra was ferocious. Durga, on the other hand, saw no point in the fighting, as she saw it was just a petty squabble, and chose to stay out of it. Once the battle was over, Hagoromo demanded an explanation, only for Durga to tell her father he had been a fool for expecting Indra to just follow Asura blindly, as she empathized with her elder brother, explaining he felt like had been passed up, especially with how Indra was hailed as a genius and as the rightful heir since he was born, since he was the eldest child." Menma explained, "While Hagoromo realized his mistake, Asura, hotblooded and unwilling to listen to his sister's explanation, banished her under his authority as the heir, to which Durga simply told her that she was more than happy to leave since her brothers were acting like children fighting over a toy. Without another word after that, Durga left, but those who had silently agreed with her, followed her across the continent until they found themselves upon an island, where they could live in peace. Praying to her great grandfather, Jashin, creator of all, she and her followers begged that he protect them for as long as they lived."

"What did Jashin do for them, Menma?"

"He created the Naruto Strait, the narrow channel that separates the Land of Fire with the Land of Whirlpools, as well as acts as a channel between the Northern and Southern Seas on the western side." Menma explains, "He also created creatures never seen before or since upon the island's larger areas, though, in a desperate attempt to protect our people, our grandfather, Ashina Uzumaki, had broken the island into three parts, the battlefield of Uzushiogakure, the evacuation area, and the area known to the populace as Summoning Island, but to us of Uzu no Kuni, it is known as the Sanctuary!" Menma explains, smiling. "But recently, Our grandfather reunited the Islands, and now the Land of Whirlpools is whole again!"

"Really?" Naruto asks, smiling at his brother. "I would really like to go see it myself, Aniki!"

"I can arrange that!" Menma says, smiling at Naruto, and once they reach the training field he smiles as he looks at Naruto, "Now Naruto, do you remember what I said what Durga had inherited from Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths?"

"Uh… I think you said she inherited her father's powerful body and his chakra reserves?"

"That's right Naruto, and that brings me into our clan's Kekkei Genkai… You see, Naruto, there are three different types of Kekkei Genkai: Doujutsu (Ocular Techniques), Karada Tosei (Body Control), and Gattai Shizen Henshin (Combined Nature Transformation). Those who descended from Indra inherited the blueprint for what would later evolve into the Sharingan! Those who descended from Asura would later become like the First Hokage and develop Combined Nature Transformations, like the First Hokage's Wood Release. However, our Body Control Kekkei Genkai is something much more specific. You see Naruto, our Life Force and Chakra Reserves are actually far more special than many give us credit for!"

"How so?" Naruto asks.

"You see, Naruto, our Life Force and our Chakra Reserves actually grant us a Kekkei Genkai, a special form of Chakra that is rare amongst a few member of the Uzumaki Clan that grant us special abilities. Most members of the Uzumaki Clan have both our Life Force and our Chakra Reserves, but there are cases where individuals of our clan have those two forces merge, and grants the user the potential to unlock a number of abilities that can only be activated with this form of chakra…" Menma then makes handseals rapidly and then slams his hand on the ground, causing different scripts of calligraphy to spread across the ground. Naruto looks shocked as he sees these markings but by some force, he gently kneels down and begins examining them, and follows the lines, reading as he goes, and then moves to the other end, and by instinct alone, he begins making handsigns and places his hands down onto a circular space in the formula. The calligraphy glow and spark with power as Naruto finds himself standing before a mighty gate, where it carries a depiction of the Shinju, and the image of a woman with eight arms, each one of them making a handsign, and sitting before the door, is Menma. "Shall we go little brother?"

"Go where?" Naruto asks.

"To train…" Menma says as he guides Naruto through the gate as it opens, the two of them taking steps through, into the darkness as they begin to fall, Menma holding Naruto's hand as they dive down, down, down into the depths of the Abyss. Naruto screams as they fall, to which Menma let's go, "Don't be afraid Naruto, it will be over faster if you don't fight it…"

"No! I don't want to die!" Naruto shouts, screaming in fear, but then suddenly streams of light rush into Naruto's eyes, mouth, and ears, and in this, Naruto can see things from far into the past, images of people and of those whom Naruto's family lines lead up to, eventually ending on his parents, who manifest before Naruto as beings of light. "Mom! Dad!" Naruto shouts, reaching out for them. "Help meeeeee!"

However, as Naruto is about to grab their hands, he finds himself touching the gate once again… "What was that?" Naruto asks, but then feels the memories rushing through his head again, but then he understands it. "I get it now… Our Kekkei Genkai, the chakra we produce isn't just special or limited to a few members of the clan…" Naruto looks at the Gate with a smile, eyes wide with excitement, "The chakra we have is special because of how it's composition… It's the original chakra that was produced by the Ten Tailed Jubokko! It's name is Katsuryoku! (Prana, Vitality)"

"That's right, Naruto… When Kaguya had Hagoromo and Hamura, her abilites and the Primordial Chakra was split evenly amongst her sons, but when Hagoromo had his sons, the chakra was once again split evenly, only this time imperfectly. However, when he had his daughter, Durga, the chakra didn't split, because it can't be passed on from father to son or mother to daughter, like most Kekkei Genkai can… While the Chakra Reserves and Powerful bodies can be passed on normally, the Kekkei Genkai can only be passed down from Father to Daughter, or Mother to Son perfectly, and it doesn't matter your birth order…"

"So if mom had given us a sister…?"

"She wouldn't have been born like us, Naruto… This rare chakra is only capable of being passed down from parent of one gender to the child of the opposite gender… It's just flat out confusing at times, but at least the pattern holds up." Menma explains.

"So that means that since mom had the Kekkei Genkai..." Naruto says as the world returns to normal, "We have it as well!?"

"Yes, Naruto!" Menma says, "So… Shall we begin?"

"Yes!" Naruto says as the two of them return to the material world. "So where do we begin?"

"We begin with these…" Menma explains, bringing out paper, ink, and a calligraphy brush. "Our clan was known for utilizing Fuinjutsu, Juinjutsu, and Barrier Ninjutsu, and all jutsu linked to them, but as always, everyone must begin with the basics! For us, that is learning calligraphy!"

"Calligraphy? You mean that artistic writing?"

"Exactly, Naruto-kun! The reason we learn calligraphy is because each of us has a very specific style on how we write our letters, and some Fuinjutsu need to be written out on tags before they can be utilized, which not only adds in a step, but also causes the binding to be more secure by adding an element that can be trapped." Menma explains, "That is why it's good to learn Calligraphy, some forms of writing can actually influence the effectiveness of the seals and curses you place down."

"Oh!" Naruto says, understanding, "So say if I were to make an explosive tag, depending on what my chosen style is, i can create a bigger or smaller boom!"

"Exactly!" Menma explains, smiling at his brother's deductions. "Now I will warn you, Naruto, some styles are harder to learn, so you'd best be ready to get them down correctly!" Naruto nods, and with the first few hours, Naruto begins training with Menma, learning how to write correctly with calligraphy, and even how different brush techniques can influence his jutsu and how much chakra it costs. For example, a brush with hairs that are of a soft texture, small size and long length can allow for the brush to be used for long complex designs of a seal, while a hard, big, and short hairs are more used for quick writing, allowing for simpler seals. As for the basic seals, Naruto quickly learns that most basic level Fuinjutsu artists learn how to utilize Rice Paper Tags to create simple, easy to dispose of seals that can be charged with and elemental ninjutsu to act as a bomb or a mine.

"Hey Aniki…" Naruto says after having Menma check on his latest attempt.

"Yeah?"

"Since we are studying Calligraphy, how does this relate to using Katsuryoku?"

"Good question, Naruto…!" Menma says, "Let me demonstrate…!" He then begins by taking out three tags, "Now I will draw the same kanji three times, you need to tell me which one has Katsuryoku inside it!" Menma says, doing as he says so and as Naruto studies the three tags in front of him, he looks at each of them, but then notices something. Each of these tags has a different amount of chakra in them, the first one on his right has no chakra at all, the middle one has chakra to make it, but the third one, on the left, has something else in it, he can't explain it but in his eyes it's almost glowing! "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes, it's the left one! But how did I know that?"

"Did the tag appear to have a golden glow coming from it?" Menma asks.

"Yes, it did!"

"Well that's why, Naruto, you see the Katsuryoku actually has a set of abilities that unlock with practice!" Menma explains, "The first one you just unlocked, and that is the Shingan (Mind's Eye)... It is a sensory ability of ours that is far more advanced than most other sensory abilities. In battle it allows us to predict our opponent's moves, like the Sharingan, and see 360 degrees around us, like the Byakugan, only far more detailed! Our Kekkei Genkai also affords us 3 other abilities as well!"

"Whoa!" Naruto says, "And what about the Chains I saw when I passed through the Gate?"

"That is the pinnacle of our Katsuryoku's potential, and it's what allows us to become Jinchuriki, but I will get into that lesson another time." Menma explains to his younger brother, "For now, we need to go home, because for summer vacation we've got a vacation to plan!" Menma explains, to which Naruto cheers, and the two make their way across Konoha, arriving at Ichiraku Ramen for dinner. Menma sits down as he looks over to a young girl to walk over.

"Oh Menma-kun! You're back!"

"Oh, if it isn't Ayame-chan!" Menma says, smiling at the woman in front of him. "You're more beautiful than I remember!" The blonde smiles as he looks at her, his violet eyes gleaming as Ayame blushes with a grin.

"Flattery will get you nowhere fast, Menma-kun!" Ayame says, "You guys hungry?"

"I would like Tonkatsu Ramen with Menma, Tamago, and a touch of Rayu…" Menma says.

"And I want a Miso Ramen with extra meat!" Naruto says, to which Ayame nods and brings the order to her father.

"Say, Ayame, I need to ask you something…!"

"Oh, and what might that be, Menma-kun?"

"Well to be honest, I was actually wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner one of these nights?" Menma explains, smiling at the young woman, who blushes, "Well I won't force you but, that's something I need to start doing…"

"Why is that, Aniki?" Naruto asks.

"I got a letter this morning saying that I would be the Uzushio Representative, and in doing so, I am no longer under Uzushiogakure's political protection when it comes to the Clan Restoration Act…" Menma slams his head against the counter, "Now, as the Leader of the Konoha Branch of the Uzumaki Clan, I'm going to have to bring in as many new lives into this world as possible! I was hoping it wasn't me!"

"Why is that so bad, Aniki?"

"Because you and I are going to be forced to marry multiple women in the future, Naruto-chan…" Menma says, miserably.

"EEEEH!?" Naruto shouts, shocked. "B-but why would they do that to us!?"

"It's because we have to establish the Uzumaki Clan here in Konoha… And since I volunteered to stay in order to take care of you, i've no other choice…"

"What if we went to Uzushio?" Naruto asks.

"Can't do that until you're a Genin…" Menma says, but then suddenly he sits up. "You sly fox!"

"Eh?" Naruto asks.

"Ayame-chan! I'll be right back!" Menma says, vanishing in a burst of lightning.

In the Hokage's Office, Hiruzen feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and he knows what this means, and thus opens the Window, then ducks for cover. "HIRUZEN! TREATY! NOW!"

"You don't make demands of me brat!" Hiruzen shouts, but then notices the frantic look in Menma's eyes. "Wait, why do you want to see the treaty!"

"Treaty first, questions after!" Menma says, breathing hard. Desspite his better judgement, Hiruzen brings the treaty with Uzushio out of his files, utterly confused, and Menma reads it closely, and then grins like an idiot. "Oh my god, Ashina-jiijii! You beautiful beautiful bastard!"

"Menma, what is this about?" Hiruzen asks, wanting answers.

"Okay okay… First off…" His chains lash out and move around Hiruzen, grappling on somebody right behind the old man, to which the Hokage turns and sees one of Danzo's Root Anbu sitting behind him, with the chains wrapping around the man's neck and strangling him. "We need to take care of this pest… GET OVER HERE!" Menma shouts, to which the Anbu react as they appear and Menma pins the Root Anbu to the ground, Cat, Dog, and Weasel looking in shock as Menma brings out a calligraphy brush. "Hold still!" Menma says, struggling with the man and then holding the brush in a reversed grip, the bristles glowing with chakra. The Strangled Anbu's mask falls off and his mouth opens, his tongue flowing out as Menma stabs the Curse Mark on the man's tongue, causing him to scream as the chakra burns away the curse. "There we go…! Weasel, could you do me a favor and take him to Inoichi in Torture and Interrogation? I know who this guy is, he's one of Danzo's most trusted Root Anbu, and if we can get into his head before Danzo kills him, we got dirt on him."

"Hokage-sama?" Weasel asks the aged Hokage.

"You have my permission, and be quick about it!"

"Sir!" Weasel finishes.

"Okay, second, I needed to see that treaty for a very important clause in the conditions…" He shows Hiruzen and then reveals to the Old Man this line of text.

"As Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama, then as per our agreement, Naruto is the Jinchuriki of Konohagakure, but under this agreement, Naruto is a citizen of Uzushiogakure, and upon graduating the Ninja Academy of Konoha, is a Genin Representative of Uzushiogakure. If under any circumstances that Naruto's wellbeing and sanity are negatively influenced by Konohagakure and deemed unfit to support him, then Uzushiogakure will recall Naruto back to Uzushiogakure for Counseling and provide full citizenship, no exceptions." As the Treaty states, and Hiruzen realizes how deep the grave the civilians of Konoha have dug for themselves. At any moment, Naruto can proclaim that he no longer serves Konohagakure and is, by law and under the clauses of the treaty, able to transfer to Uzushiogakure with no negative consequences, and anyone taking action to stop him, under any circumstances, is an act of war against Uzushiogakure.

"Shit…" Hiruzen says, "Now I wish I had done more for Naruto than I had already done…"

"You and your villagers did this to yourself, Lord Hiruzen…" Menma says, "And Naruto is already thinking about leaving Konoha for good, once I reveal this to him, especially after I take him to Uzushiogakure during his summer break, he will be more than happy to transfer to Uzushio come his graduation day." Hiruzen massages his temples, feeling the headache coming on and he knows that there is nothing he can do to stop it.

"What do you want?"

"What?" Menma asks.

"What… Do I need to give you… To not tell Naruto… Any of this…?"

"Are you really trying to bribe me?" Menma asks.

"As much as I hate to sound like Danzo, Konoha needs Naruto…!"

"No they don't, you see how they treat him! He would be better off in a place that respects and honor him for his sacrifice, not piss all over our parent's graves for their sacrifice by trying to kill my little brother! So no, Hiruzen, I will not be bribed! If you want Naruto to stay as your Jinchuriki, that's fine, by all rights, he is Konoha's Jinchuriki, but he is an Uzushio Civilian, and when he graduates, he is an Uzushio Shinobi." Menma explains, to which he hands the treaty to Hiruzen and walks to the Window. "I need to eat…" He hops out the window… "Lord Hokage… Thank you for taking care of Naruto… But by this time at the end of the school year… We're going home!" He vanishes in a burst of lightning, and Hiruzen sits in his chair placing his face in his hands, realizing the boy whom he has come to see as a Grandson will be leaving him. Menma, on the other hand, returns to the Ramen shop with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Something make you happy, Nii-san?"

"Oh I'm just planning on having us go home to Uzushiogakure, moving there permanently at the end of the school year!"

"Really?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, but the final decision is yours after the vacation during the Summer Break!" Menma explains. "For now, let's eat, and focus on that another time!"

"Yeah!" Naruto says, to which Menma smiles as he begins to sing…

_Each and everyone of us creates a different sound…_

_Everyone around you has a different fate…_

_All I want to do is draw a map of my future…_

_Release the unknown power in you,_

_And follow the mysterious voice calling out to you!_

_In the darkness, you'll hear it, chase it's melody!_

_Sometimes people are lost,_

_And I guess that is their fate…_

_I won't run away, never again!_

_It begins again, Destiny's Play!_

_Am I afraid to know, oh hell no!_

_I'll connect all our fates… In Destiny's Play!_

_The Voice in the night, shouts with all it's might:_

_"__Wake up, Destiny's Play!"_

_As you can now see, Free from Mystery_

_Wake up, Destiny's Play!_

**Author's Note: ** Phew! This chapter was one tough one to do! Took me weeks just to get it set up properly, but I'm glad I managed to get it done! Anyway, as I said before, I really need everyone to help me decide on Menma's pairing, and while I would like for Menma to have a harem of his own, I'm not starting to have second thoughts on it… Oh the Headaches that will ensue… However, whatever you guys decide, I'll go with it and make it work! I also dropped a hint earlier in setting it up that I might have Ino be the last girl in Naruto's Harem, but after that no more additions! I'm also going to upload the first few chapters of my Maelstrom Lore Series soon, so it will have all the canon information for this story to not only help me keep track of it, but also act like a Naruto Databook for the entire series! But I need your help on something, I'm trying to come up with techniques that will fit into the Katsuryoku Kekkei Genkai as Hiden Jutsu! I've already got four on display right now, and I just need 4 more… I need one Fighting Style (Kenjutsu or Taijutsu), and while I want to add the Rasengan as one of them, I don't know on that… Anyway I want to hear your suggestions for the Hiden Jutsus for Katsuryoku, and I need them in great details, if I like them I'll message you and let you know I'll add it in, after modifying it for Balancing Purposes (you understand^^). And one last thing, in the next chapter, it will be Summer Break for Naruto, and he will be going to Uzushio with Hinata, as part of a "diplomatic" mission. And I know this NaruSaku Chapter wasn't up to snuff, but honestly, I was more excited on how to get everything set up. Also, please tell me how you like the fact that I turned Jashin into the God of the Naruto-verse! I'm going to expand on him in the final part of the Prologue, and after that, I'll be getting into the canon of Naruto starting from chapter 1 of the Manga! Anyway, I think that's all I have to say, so that is enough out of me! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and I'll catch you all on the Flispide! **DATTEYARO!**


End file.
